


One Night In Bela

by GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bela is Mysterious, Canon Lesbian Character, Charlie is a Musician, Drummer!Charlie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, bar pick up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe/pseuds/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe
Summary: Drummer Charlie Bradbury is not a fan of Valentine's Day. However, this year, she may change her mind about the day when she meets the most intriguing and attractive woman she has ever encountered after one of her performances. Bela is exactly what Charlie is looking for, and then some. Perhaps Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all...





	One Night In Bela

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Unattached Drifter Christmas, but that was quite a few months ago...
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. This is a work of fiction.

February was never a favorite for Charlie Bradbury. The insipid remarks in a hastily bought Valentine’s card wasn’t something she enjoyed. The stores with people jostling each other as they grabbed for flowers and boxes of cheap chocolate made her roll her eyes. Even the rare occasion when she had a date who made an effort wasn’t enough to make her smile very much anymore. It just seemed that this time of year dragged by, and she did her best to slug through it as quickly and painlessly as possible. The upside of the holiday though, was that her band was usually booked solid every weekend. The extra cash flow was nothing to dismiss, and for that, at least, she was grateful. 

Tonight was no exception when she arrived at the bar, ready for her performance. She put her all into her playing, relishing in the freedom that music provided. Normally, when she played her drums, Charlie forgot everything around her. All of the noise, the pain, and the responsibilities of everyday life simply melted away. She had just executed a particularly difficult pataflafla when it happened. She looked up and met the eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. It was enough of a shock to the system that Charlie’s drumstick almost slipped through her fingers—almost.

The rest of her band didn’t seem to notice the slip and she continued on, finishing the set with a flourish. Throughout the rest of the performance, Charlie found herself scanning the bar looking for the woman. She was on the move, constantly in a new place among the crowd, but Charlie’s eyes always found her. She seemed to be watching Charlie just as much as the drummer was eyeing her. It was a dance between them, one without words, only silent innuendo from across the room.

After their final encore, the band dispersed to enjoy the rest of their evening before having to pack up and head home. Charlie always wanted to get her drum set safely tucked away before heading for a drink though, so she started to work on disassembling her precious instrument. After laboring for almost forty-five minutes, she wasn’t confident that the woman would still be around, but she decided to take her chances and headed back into the bar.

She slid up to the counter and offered a smile to the bartender. They knew each other on sight, but not enough to really say they were friends. The young man made up a whiskey sour and handed it over to Charlie without a word. Her band played this establishment with enough regularity that most of the employees knew her usual order. She reached into her back pocket to pull out some cash when someone slapped down a card in front of her. Charlie looked up and met the eyes of the woman she had been watching all night. “Allow me,” the lady said in a silky British accent.

The breath was knocked out of her lungs as Charlie took in the slim build and bright green eyes giving her an assessing glance. After a moment of simply blinking, she managed to say, “Thanks.”

The bartender took the woman’s card and ran it, handing it back a moment later. Neither of them had taken their eyes off of the other’s face during the wait. “I’m Bela,” that husky voice almost purred.

“Charlie,” she replied, looking slightly upwards. The beautiful Bela was only a few inches taller than her, but she was in lethal looking heels and Charlie felt almost small.

“I know,” Bela told her. “I asked around whilst you were playing. Very impressive. You have mesmerizing…hands. So masterful.”

“Comes with the job,” Charlie said, not sure how to respond to the blatant flirting from such a stunning creature.

“I’ve always been fascinated by artists in all forms,” Bela was saying. “Music is all the more priceless due to the fact that when it’s played live, it’s fleeting and temporary. There’s no way to get that perfect moment back again.”

“Yeah,” Charlie replied. “Every show and every audience is different, so you never have the same experience more than once.”

Bela lifted her own glass and clinked it against the rim of Charlie’s tumbler. “Perhaps tonight could be a whole new experience all together,” she suggested slyly.

Talk about laying it all out there. Charlie found herself smiling and nodding slowly. She wasn’t about to turn down an offer like that, especially from a woman who was this intoxicating combination of attractive and mysterious.

The jukebox in the corner of the bar blared to life again, filling the room with the sound of Garbage’s ‘Stupid Girl.’ Charlie worried her lip at the fleeting thought that she might be in over her head. Not that acknowledging it was going to slow her down in any way.

Bela drained what was left in her glass and set it down on the bar with a crack. Charlie found herself staring at those plump lips and had to mentally shake herself out of her reverie. “Can I buy you another drink?” she asked.

A cunning smile graced Bela’s face and she raked her eyes over the entirety of Charlie’s body. “Well,” she said. “If you’re going to do that, you should probably order one from room service at my hotel,” she gave Charlie a meaningful look. “Because I’m off to bed.”

Charlie wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Was Bela inviting her back to her place? Was she saying ‘goodnight?’ She blinked for a moment before Bela took pity on her and lightly touched her forearm. “Care to join me for a nightcap?”

Nodding, and finally finding her voice, Charlie said, “Lead the way.” She knew that the other members of her band would take good care of her drums until she could deal with them herself—and she needed this.

They wove through the crowd of people and Charlie was slightly surprised when Bela reached back and took her hand, guiding her. It felt somewhat intimate for a random one-night stand encounter. Maybe Charlie was reading the signs wrong, but Bela seemed to be a woman on the move—not one for settling down. That was fine with her, because honestly, Charlie wasn’t looking for anything beyond some fun at this time. But the thought was still there. What if?

The parking lot was packed full when they emerged, stepping into the night air. Bela tugged at Charlie’s arm and pulled her close, wrapping her free hand around Charlie’s waist. Their faces were mere inches apart when Bela grinned wickedly and leaned in for a searing kiss. Their tongues met and Charlie felt the jolt all the way down to her toes. There was a hint of cherry and the taste of smoky whiskey. Charlie couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such a visceral reaction to a simple kiss. She could already tell that this was going to be unforgettable.

Bela shifted slightly, pulling away. She waved her hand at the sleek, black Mercedes that they were standing next to. “My ride,” she smiled.

Charlie gulped and met Bela’s eyes. This was it. She was going to go through with this, and there was no backing out now—not that she wanted to in the least. Bela moved around the car and held the passenger door open for her. She even winked as Charlie slid into the seat.

The drive to Bela’s hotel was quick. They passed under streetlamps on the mostly deserted road. At some point, Bela’s fingers migrated from the steering wheel, to lightly stroke Charlie through her shirt, teasing mercilessly and hinting at what was to come. When they pulled up into the circular drive of the establishment, Charlie openly gaped. She’d driven past this particular hotel many times, but had never set foot inside. It was the sort of place that one didn’t frequent unless they had their own black AmEx card.

A young man in a red valet uniform met them as they parked. Bela casually tossed him the keys without a backward glance. She met Charlie in front of the sliding doors and slipped her arm around Charlie’s waist, pulling them flush together. Bela leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Charlie’s mouth before tugging her inside.

The lobby was all marble and crystal chandeliers. Charlie felt as though her head was on a swivel as she took in the opulent surroundings. Bela paid no mind, her eyes totally focused on Charlie’s expressions.

They reached the elevator, the doors sliding open with perfect timing. No one else was occupying the space, and when the doors closed behind them, they were blessedly alone. Bela punched the button for the top floor and immediately whirled, trapping Charlie against the mirrored wall of the lift. She placed her mouth under Charlie’s jaw, licking a sensual stripe up the skin, tasting. Bela’s hand came up and settled lightly on Charlie’s breast, giving it a quick squeeze.

For her part, Charlie found her hands gliding through Bela’s dark hair, pulling the other woman closer as they passionately kissed, the heat ramping up with each floor they passed. By the time the elevator pinged at their stop, most of Charlie’s shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the tight tank top underneath and Bela’s hair was in disarray. Instead of making her look silly, the British woman simply looked thoroughly fucked, which only added to Charlie’s desire.

The door opened to a small anteroom that housed only one door. Bela stepped through, pulling Charlie along with her. She slid her keycard through the lock and the door swung open. “Welcome to the penthouse,” Bela smiled, guiding her inside.

“Wow,” Charlie didn’t bother to hide her surprise at the amazing view of the city spread out beneath the large plate-glass windows on the opposite wall. “You sure know how to treat yourself,” she commented.

“I enjoy the finer things,” Bela conceded. Charlie noticed that she wasn’t looking out of the window, but directly at _her._ “How about that drink?” Bela’s voice was husky.

Charlie had only had the one at the bar, but after the kissing, she found herself just a little light-headed. She smiled and declined. “I think I’d rather occupy myself in another way,” Charlie stepped forward, taking the lead and going in for another heated kiss.

Bela opened for her, her sighs echoing in the spacious room. Charlie guided Bela, her hands on the other woman’s waist, and they fell against the window. Charlie trapped her lover, pressing her back into the glass, and ravishing her mouth with fervent kisses. She tugged at the silky blouse covering Bela’s skin, lifting it up over the other woman’s head. It was tossed distractedly behind them, as Charlie continued to aggressively pursue what she wanted. Bela seemed more than satisfied to take whatever Charlie wanted to give.

She reached behind Bela, her hand grazing the glass as she flicked the tiny clasps of Bela’s bra, removing it in one dexterous motion. The sheer fabric fell away to reveal her rounded breasts, nipples erect and pliant to the touch. Charlie bent her head, capturing one rosy bud in between her lips and suckling. Bela arched against the glass, running her fingers through Charlie’s hair, tugging it slightly.

The light pull on her hair had Charlie giving a tender bite to Bela’s nipple, drawing a long moan from the British woman. Her hand trailed down, running along the muscles of Bela’s stomach, falling on the button holding her skin-tight pants closed. She lapped at Bela’s breast, while fumbling slightly with the button. Soon enough, it slipped free and Charlie took the opportunity to slide her hand inside of the waistband, working the garment down Bela’s slender hips.

Another tug on her hair, had Charlie pulling up to crash their lips together once more. With the new angle, Charlie’s fingers danced lower, slipping past the thin silk of expensive panties. She felt the heat of Bela on her fingertips and pressed the delicate flesh firmly. Bela gasped into her mouth, but she was quickly muffled by Charlie claiming her lips in a harsh kiss. Charlie’s fingers circled Bela’s clit, bringing forth the loveliest sounds from her companion.

Before Charlie could even breathe, Bela had gripped her arms, forcibly switching their positions. Charlie was now pressed to the window and at Bela’s mercy. The seductive woman grinned at Charlie before almost ripping her shirt off of her shoulders with a great degree of force. Charlie’s tank top was on the ground in seconds, joining Bela’s remaining clothing in a heap on the carpeted floor. Pants were a thing of the past, and undergarments soon followed. By the time that both women were nude, they had moved away from the window.

Grasping desperately at one another, they fell onto the bed, limbs tangled, and everything much more wet. Hands slid over smooth, soft skin, exploring everything within reach. The movements were frantic and wanton. Charlie felt herself being pushed back into the blanket as Bela crawled over her. They kissed deeply for simply a moment before she was gone and Charlie was unconsciously reaching out for her lover.

Bela grinned wickedly up at her, swatting away her hands and working her way down Charlie’s body with her mouth. She sucked greedily at Charlie’s nipples, her fingers ghosting along hips and thighs. She placed her lips near Charlie’s hipbone and hovered for a moment. Charlie bucked up, wanting more contact. She was rewarded with a light nip to her skin, the teeth just sinking in, but not enough to cause damage.

Placing her dexterous hands on either of Charlie’s thighs, Bela pushed her lover’s legs apart with ease. She sat back, admiring the view, running a single finger along Charlie’s slit. Charlie cried out with wanting and pressed her body into the touch. Bela hummed as she continued to tease, coating her fingers with the natural slickness. “Eager,” she commented.

Charlie’s eyes flew open and met the blazing green of Bela’s. “For you? Yes.”

Without a word, Bela dipped her head, angling her mouth and pulling Charlie’s clit into her soft lips. She suckled and licked, probing at her lover, drawing gorgeous sounds that echoed in the room. Charlie could feel everything so acutely. Her hands fisted into Bela’s dark hair, urging her on. The British woman’s tongue was intoxicating and she continued her ministrations until Charlie could barely gasp for air. She could feel her orgasm building within her belly, hot and bright.

Suddenly Bela pulled away and ran a single finger along Charlie’s inner thigh. Charlie gasped, her eyes shooting open at the sudden absence of feeling. She had been so close. Looking up, she saw that Bela was watching here with amusement. “You’re really too much fun to play with, darling,” Bela’s voice was lilting.

She was back at Charlie’s entrance, teasing and suckling and it was almost too much. Charlie felt her own hand come up to cup at her breast, squeezing herself as Bela toyed with her. The pressure was back and more intense than before. She cried out, begging for release. Charlie had almost reached the pinnacle when Bela pulled away, smirking at her. She lifted her boneless body onto her elbows and watched as Bela slid off the end of the bed.

The British woman padded softly across the room, swaying her naked hips in a mesmerizing dance. Charlie wanted to beg for her to return, but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Bela bent over, digging in the open suitcase on the floor, flashing tantalizing pieces of her anatomy in Charlie’s direction. Bela seemed to find whatever she was looking for, because she spun around, holding something in both of her hands and giving Charlie the most sinful look. “How about we spice things up, love?”

It took Charlie a moment to register what her lover was holding. The incomplete pieces of a strap-on, all done in black leather and silicone. Bela sauntered back toward her, sliding things together so that by the time she knelt down on the bed next to Charlie, the toy was fully functional. Bela held it out in her hands, nudging it toward Charlie. “I want you to fuck me,” she said.

Charlie’s entire mind went blank. She had used this particular toy in the past, but never as the top. The thought of being the one to fill and dominate this amazing woman was almost too much to bear. As though she could sense her hesitation, Bela leaned in and kissed her, pushing the toy into Charlie’s hands. “Fuck me raw,” she said in a husky tone.

Bela moved up onto the bed next to her, squaring herself on her hands and knees, presenting herself to Charlie. Biting back an audible gulp, Charlie knew that she was going to have to overcome any doubts in order to please this amazing woman. She made quick work of the straps, securing them to her hips and waist. The silicone dildo protruded out obscenely, adding to her excitement. She moved behind Bela on the bed, her hands sliding over the smooth flesh of Bela’s ass. Her lover’s skin was creamy and perfect and oh, so tempting. Charlie positioned herself, nudging at Bela’s entrance with the toy, pushing just slightly. She could see Bela’s labia part at the intrusion and she had to regulate her breathing at the sight.

“Get on with it, love,” Bela urged her, pushing her rounded hips backward.

“Patience,” Charlie said, enjoying being the tease now.

She didn’t take her own warning however, and surged forward, pushing the strap-on into Bela’s tight heat in one slick movement. Her lover arched, bowing her back in ecstasy, crying out for more. Charlie’s hands gripped Bela’s hips tightly, the skin going white where her fingers dug in. She held fast, holding Bela still as she pulled out and then pressed forward once more. The begging cries urged her on and soon enough, Charlie had set up a bruising pace. She wasn’t fucking into Bela enough to hurt her, but it was most definitely deliberate movements.

Bela’s head fell back onto her shoulders and she grunted deeply as Charlie fucked into her. Charlie reached up and wrapped one hand around the brunette hair, trailing across her lover’s skin. She tugged firmly on it, enough to draw a gasp, and rolled her hips deeper into Bela’s body. She could feel her lover beginning to lose control.

There was a chorus of curses and ‘oh yeses’ as Charlie continued to pummel into Bela. Charlie pulled back on Bela’s hair, enough to move her, and stuttered her hips. Bela screamed in pleasure, fucking back onto the dildo. “You like that,” Charlie said roughly. It wasn’t a question, and Bela didn’t take it as one. They both knew how much they were enjoying this.

Charlie didn’t hold back as she fucked her lover, knowing that Bela had asked for it ‘raw.’ She pushed all of her strength into her thrusts and was rewarded with husky moans and cries for more. Bela was moving backward against her and Charlie was giving her all. They were fluid and rhythmic, thrusting on one another with passion and full blown need.

She could see Bela’s fingers gripping the blankets, pulling them toward her for leverage and Charlie pushed in deeper. Bela shouted long and low, her whole body tensing as the orgasm ripped through her body. Within seconds, her muscles were going limp and she was barely supporting herself on all fours. Charlie pulled back, sliding the dildo from Bela’s hole, and resting back on her heels.

She watched as Bela’s form contorted, riding out the rest of her orgasm beautifully. When her lover finally relaxed completely, Bela fell over onto her side. She took a breath and then rolled to her back, her legs spreading delectably. Charlie worked at the leather of the strap-on, removing it from her body and setting it off to the side of the bed. Bela crooked a finger, beckoning her forward.

Charlie moved over her and she meant to settle on top of Bela, but her lover pulled at her, begging her to keep going. Charlie almost didn’t know what to think as Bela coaxed her body upward toward her face. Her knees settled alongside Bela’s cheeks and when the British woman’s tongue began to lap at her, Charlie relaxed into the feeling with relief. She could feel her skin touching the sides of Bela’s face as her lover ate her out. Bela’s tongue seeked and probed, her hands coming up to rest on Charlie’s thighs, trapping her over Bela’s face. Charlie found herself moving her body, dipping low and asking for more. Bela obliged, running her mouth along Charlie’s most sensitive place, pulling the pleasure from her with each touch.

It wasn’t long before Charlie was crying out, shuddering above her lover in a climax. When she finally came down, she gently moved to the side and fell back against the bed, her shoulder’s brushing Bela’s arm. Charlie wasn’t sure what to say, her brain seemed to be drawing a huge blank in the wake of her intense orgasm. She settled for ‘Wow,’ and it seemed to do the trick, because Bela rolled over and pulled her in for a filthy kiss.

They wrapped their arms around one another, trailing their fingers along each other’s spines and soft curves. Without even thinking, Charlie drifted off to sleep, content in the embrace of the other woman.

When she woke the next morning, blinking at the light streaming across the rumpled sheets, she was alone. There was a short moment of disappointment as Charlie blinked, glancing around the room. Bela was gone. On the pillow next to her head, Charlie saw the crisp lines of a plain silver business card. She picked it up, sitting up in the bed and turned it over in her hands.

**Bela Talbot**

** Procurer of Antiquites**

** 917-555-3845**

In rounded cursive letters, hand written along the bottom were the words, “You’re amazing, love—Call me.’

Charlie smiled as she got up and searched for her discarded clothes. Once she was dressed, she tucked the card safely into her pocket, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before she gave in and called. There was no way that she was giving up an encounter like that very easily. She would see Bela Talbot again. She could feel it.

Leaving the hotel and heading home under the overcast sky, Charlie didn’t even care that a hint of snow was brewing in the clouds. She was walking on air after last night and nothing was going to bring her down. Perhaps Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all. She’d be more inclined to look forward to the season if she had a present like Bela to unwrap every night. Hoping against hope that at least one thing would go right for her, Charlie bit her lip, reached for her phone and dialed the number that she had unwittingly memorized.

“Hello, love. Miss me already?”


End file.
